1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulsating waterjet discharge device for attachment to a pressurized water line. More particularly, this invention relates to a brush assembly having a pulsating water jet discharge device for producing pulsating jet discharges of water which clean the outer surfaces of automobiles and dislodge particles of dirt with massaging action on the surface of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well-known fact that a massaging effect can be created by a pulsating stream of water. Many efforts have been made in an attempt to provide a spray nozzle which will discharge an intermittent or pulsating spray when supplied by water from a constant source of pressure. Such pulsating stream devices have found application in the field of irrigation, personal hygiene and dentistry, such as in oral hygiene devices for massaging the teeth and gums. The effect of a pulsating stream of water is most conveniently achieved in these environments by intermittently interrupting the streams discharged from the nozzle orifices.
One of the problems of these devices has been that the intermittent opening and closing of the nozzle orifices to achieve the desired interruption of pulsation of the water stream results in a cycling varying back pressure as the orifices are alternately opened and closed. This creates a water hammer in the water pipe system. The present invention is especially directed to the provision of a brush assembly with a pulsating water jet discharge device which produces at least two pulsating or intermittently interrupted water jet discharges, one preferably being a linear stream and the other being a spray, in sequential alternate manner, with no variation in back pressure exerted by the discharge device, thereby eliminating water hammer.